


哥谭绯闻番外二：一些关于杰森·陶德的事，复仇及其他

by Cunana



Series: Gossip Gothamites 哥谭绯闻 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题说明了一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	哥谭绯闻番外二：一些关于杰森·陶德的事，复仇及其他

**一** **：我愿意养大你的孩子。**

迪克拍了拍男孩的肩膀。杰森傲慢地别开头，而迪克依然维持着笑容，决意对罗宾刻意表现出的疏离视而不见。

“把他借给我几分钟，行吗。”他偷偷揉了一下杰森后脑的头发。他喜欢看男孩气恼得瞪大眼睛的样子。“就几分钟，我保证。”

“随便你。”罗宾夸张地摆着手臂，直着腿故作潇洒地走开。

迪克敢发誓杰森在玩走两步退一步的伎俩。但他并不想揭穿男孩，毕竟他也曾经十五岁过，他也曾经痛恨所谓的大人们把自己排除在外，假以保护的借口隐瞒和支使他，让他晕头转向的。杰森也许也会有一天开始对这一切忍无可忍，他也会褪去鲜艳的翎羽，从蝙蝠的阴影下飞出，找到属于自己的位置。

哦，杰森穿着他老制服的背影看起来棒极了。不得不说，它很合身。有点羡慕？唉，也许吧。但他已经看开了，他走上了属于自己的崭新道路。他现在是夜翼，少年泰坦的领袖，少年英雄，还在和一位超级火辣的外星公主谈恋爱。 **呆在蝙蝠洞里可尝不到这些滋味，伙计。**

布鲁斯从电脑前回过头瞪了他一眼，似乎对他这副欢乐的神情充满戒备。迪克耸耸肩。走上前去，面对那个比自己高了一截的男人，冲着那张阴沉紧绷的脸微笑起来。

“嘿，好久不见。”他轻松地朝布鲁斯调侃道，“还记得你上回故意设计我，让我和新神奇小子偶遇的那回事吗？我还没原谅你呢。”

而这次布鲁斯连看也没看他一眼。但他显然也并不在读电脑上的资料。男人锁死着眉头，像是在应对一个即将爆炸的定时炸弹一样谨慎地评估着他们之间流动的气场，计算着最佳低损的解决方案。迪克叹了口气，吐了一下舌头，“我骗你的，我早原谅你啦。”

布鲁斯沉默不语，透过屏幕上的倒影悄然凝视着他。迪克冲着布鲁斯的倒影做了个鬼脸，而布鲁斯的眉头松懈了一些。迪克笑出了声，“你不会还在担心我在生你的气吧。”他拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀。哦这是个很大胆的举动，因为布鲁斯显然不是喜欢身体接触的那种类型。事实上他痛恨别人不经过同意碰他，就像迪克刚刚做的那样。

然而这一次布鲁斯并没有推开他，或是朝他的手凶狠地撇嘴。男人允许了他的手停留在那里，甚至是忍气吞声地连眼神都没有斜一下。迪克挑起了眉，哦，布鲁斯在感到愧疚。这实在是太难得——

“明天杰森有考试。”布鲁斯突兀地出声，“我让他早点去睡了。”

“你真好心？”迪克带着点疑惑地表扬道，他觉得布鲁斯显然是在暗示着什么，然而他却不清楚那是什么。也许布鲁斯在期待着他去给杰森做特别辅导？

“下半夜，我会去巡逻。你……”布鲁斯说，停顿了很长一会儿，似乎后半句话非常难说出口，但在迪克无声的催促和逼迫下男人还是把自己想说的东西吐露出来，“你可以和我一起去。”

“哦，棒极了！”迪克假惺惺地欢呼，“免费替你跑腿，打坏蛋，而且一切都得听你的？”

布鲁斯的脸沉了下去，“我没有逼你做任何……”

“哦该死，我当然愿意，布鲁斯。”迪克搂住了男人的肩膀，还变本加厉地把脸贴了上去，坚硬的肩甲冰凉而厚重，差点磕掉他的牙齿，而布鲁斯在一瞬间的错愕中错失了推开他的良机。他们紧紧地黏在一起大概五秒钟，接着因为迪克笑得喘不过气来而不得不暂时分开。

“天呐我永远玩不厌这个。”迪克宣布，“你知道我永远会为你做任何事，布鲁斯。我愿意为你而死——”

“但那不是我想要的。”布鲁斯转过身来，认真而坚定地看着他的眼睛，声音里带着一丝困惑，因为这大概是一直纠缠他的，像是诅咒一般的矛盾所在，“我不希望任何一个人因为我而受到伤害。”

“好吧好吧。”迪克并不想太真的和布鲁斯讨论起这个沉重的话题来，他们好不容易才暂时达成这种平衡，让一切变得不那么尖锐和痛苦。他实在不想再因为同一个老问题和布鲁斯吵起来，“那换一个，”他偏过脑袋思索了片刻，决意找出一个和性命相托同等价值的承诺来，而第一个蹦进他脑袋里的事情竟然是：“我愿意养大你的孩子。这个怎么样？”

布鲁斯像是憋不住笑般哼了一声，嘴角扭曲。迪克这才意识到自己的刚才的话带着某种歧义，他本想指帮布鲁斯这个不擅长表达的家伙陪孩子们玩，作为他们亲爱的迪克叔叔，咳。至于为什么想到孩子，大概是因为最近和星火突飞猛进的感情总让他有安定下来的冲动，而且罗伊的感情纠葛和他作为单亲爸爸带孩子的惨痛经历又让他对生养孩子心怀极大的畏惧。该死，孩子真是世界上最麻烦的东西，尤其当孩子的母亲不在身边时。他害臊地退开一步，而布鲁斯的眼神柔和下来，他们目瞪口呆地对视了片刻，直到——“哦，天呐。”杰森在不远处叫道，听不出嫌恶还是震惊，“你想养大他的孩子？”

 

**二** **：布鲁斯！别说了！这太恶心了！**

你看，是这样的。当那道黑色的影子笼罩住一个又穷又脏的街头小混混时，他自然像所有被逮了个现行的小偷一样，呼吸骤停说不出话来，心脏像是擂鼓一样重重地砸在心房上，让他一阵一阵地眩晕。他的本能反应是转身就跑，直觉告诉他这下他可惹了大麻烦。他得逃，逃得远远的。然而他的脚步慢了一些，该死的，他真该跑得更快些，丢掉那根撬棍一溜烟消失在那条漆黑肮脏的小巷里，千万别回头——他该听信他的直觉，和那些蝙蝠变态们彻底划清界限，而不是跟着最大的那只回家。

他更不该轻信任何穿着紧身衣，戴着面具的家伙说的话。因为他们很可能是变态，或者同性恋，或者两者皆是——根据他的了解。

该死。想象一下：当你死而复生，度过了神志不清的一年，接着在各种恶棍坏蛋手下学艺，最后终于回到背弃你，同样也是埋葬你的那座城市，决意向那个找人取代你，且不愿为你报仇的男人复仇时，却发现整个城市都在谈论着他的绯闻——这简直是操蛋透了。

 **布鲁斯·韦恩泡了夜翼。** 上帝啊。就算是他看到新罗宾的照片时也没有这么震惊——那时候他更多的是绝望和愤怒。而现在，他总算知道塔利亚为什么那么痛苦了。他们都该死的被布鲁斯抛弃了。

他试图炸了布鲁斯的车。但是最后一刻他没有动手。他知道蝙蝠车里那枚未引爆的炸弹足以让蝙蝠侠辗转反侧，提心吊胆。而他为红头罩写下的剧本才刚刚开始上演。

他能想象出布鲁斯知道这一切的时候露出表情。他能看见那副刻板严肃的冷酷面孔猛地皱起，仿佛听见了生平大敌的名字，或是不小心咽下了一块碎骨头。哦他太了解布鲁斯了，不近人情又虚情假意的老布鲁斯，他的导师，他的父亲——如果他被允许这样认为的话。他想亲眼看到黑暗骑士毫无破绽的扑克脸裂开一条由愧疚和愤怒而凿开的缝隙，当他看到杰森·陶德，他的养子，罗宾，他最大的败笔，被他费尽心机掩盖住死亡真相的那个男孩，起死回生并开始与他争夺他的城市时。

“哦，上帝。”被他卸掉头套的蝙蝠侠在雨中像是个流浪汉似的狼狈不堪，睁大了眼睛，仿佛看到了并不该存在的东西，比如，他死而复生的跟班。

“不是。”杰森冰冷地微笑起来，“想再猜一次吗？”

他们在犯罪小巷一栋摇摇欲坠的住宅楼防火梯上对峙，而绿色的烈焰从不远处的港口城市升腾而起。布鲁德海文在他们眼前爆炸成了一抹冲天而起的绿色光幕，蝙蝠侠像是被什么东西狠狠击中一般惊愕而绝望地木然立在原地，似乎完全不能理解刚才究竟发生了什么。杰森耸耸肩，语气里也带着点难以置信，“那是布鲁德海文。”

“迪克……”蝙蝠侠低声说，依然被恐惧压迫得无法动弹。而杰森意识到他究竟是在为什么感到恐惧——无畏而伟大的正义斗士，蝙蝠侠，在刚刚的几秒钟里失去了他的恋人。

“哦，上帝。”他忍不住笑出了声，“夜翼在那里？哦这真是太讽刺了——”他托住下巴，“我们好不容易重逢，你却得赶快跑去那个爆炸了的地方，从废墟和灰烬里试着把你亲爱的宝贝挖出来……”

“如果他在那里，布鲁斯。”他狰狞地扬起嘴角，“你太迟了，又一次的。”

蝙蝠侠终于从震惊中清醒过来，他朝着布鲁德海文的方向跑去，而杰森阻拦住了他。

“你不能再次弃我而去，老伙计。”他怒吼着，在蝙蝠侠近乎卑微的恳求中越发愤怒和疯狂，“这永远都关于迪克·格雷森——你把我带回去，让我成为罗宾，该死的，这只是为了他。”

“你让我染黑头发，好看起来更像是迪克。”他轻蔑地说，接着咆哮起来，“你该死的只是为了填补他留下的那个洞，却硬把我扯进你们的烂摊子里，让我承受了一切不该降临到我身上的狗屎玩意儿。”

“不，杰森，我没有……”蝙蝠侠看上去疯狂而懦弱，他嘶吼着，试图突破杰森的阻拦，“你和迪克不一样！”

“是的，我们不一样。”杰森冷笑起来，“所以你从没有爱过我。”

“不，杰森！”

“你没能及时救我，而我死后，你也从未关心过我的名誉——你甚至从未替我复仇，连尝试都没有过。”杰森再次大吼起来，狰狞着面目控诉着他曾经的导师和养父，“我不禁怀疑——如果是迪克，如果是他死了，被人谋杀了，你会如何？你会追逐那个凶手到天涯海角，然后让他付出代价吗？”

“哦，感谢上帝。”他轻佻地说，狞笑起来，“你现在就有这个机会了。”

蝙蝠侠怒吼着冲了过来，和他一起坠下了防火梯。蝙蝠侠射出勾爪，试图减缓他们的下坠速度，但他们还是重重地砸进了墙壁里。接着从绳索间纠缠厮打着下落。

“不，你不会。”杰森艰难而笃定地说，“你永远不会跨过你的那条线，即使是为了你心爱的男孩。”

“不！”蝙蝠侠怒吼道，“我不会再让任何人死去！”

“但你无法做到，布鲁斯。”杰森冷笑着，“就像你无法救我。现在你也无法救夜翼。而如果你执意要去救他，另一个人将会死去。”

小丑的尖利笑声穿过墙壁，回响在他们耳边。

“和我一起救他。”蝙蝠侠恳求道，“如果我们两个一起，他……”

“我？”杰森大笑起来，“凭什么？我为什么要帮你？”

“因为你知道，如果同样的情况出现在你的身上——”蝙蝠侠说，“如果迪克当时知道你有危险，他会不顾一切地去救你。而他从未放弃过向你的凶手复仇，杰森。有一次他几乎杀了小丑。”

“该死。”杰森咆哮起来，“该死！布鲁斯！别用迪克当挡箭牌！”

“是你在用他当挡箭牌，杰森。你把他当做我们矛盾的根源，把他当成竞争者可他不是。他爱你，杰森。他把他每一个关于你的噩梦都告诉了我。”蝙蝠侠说，“他无法走出这个阴影，他痛恨自己无法救你，而现在你却决定就这样看着他死在你面前？”

“该死的，诅咒你，布鲁斯！”杰森推开了蝙蝠侠，怒视了他一会儿。他们喘着气，在爆炸扬起的风尘中彼此瞪视，接着杰森扭过头，越过布鲁斯朝大桥的方向跑去，“快点。”他愤懑地叫道，“我们得去救他！”

“我很感激你的帮助，杰森。”蝙蝠侠的声音从他背后传来，被风声和爆炸的余波弄得几不可闻。

“闭嘴吧。”杰森没好气地咒骂道，“或者你可以在路上说说你们是怎么最终滚到一起去的，当看到迪克的尸体时我可能会不那么后悔我跟着你白跑了这么一趟——”

“他先吻了我……”

“该死！我在开玩笑！布鲁斯！别说了！这太恶心了！”

**三** **：你为什么总喜欢穿我的衣服！**

当夜翼冲着布鲁斯·韦恩扑去，把他按在地上狠狠打了一个耳光的时候，布鲁斯意识到明天韦恩企业的股票一定会大涨，卢修斯·福克斯得高兴坏了，可能还会拍着他的肩膀说，“布鲁斯，干得好！”

“布鲁斯·韦恩！”夜翼骑在他腰上骂道，“你这个混蛋！”

这不是迪克。这个夜翼要比迪克壮一些，从压在他身上的重量就可以感受出来。他的力气也比迪克要大，至少他从来没在把迪克从自己身上掀翻下来的时候失败过。逆着光，这个夜翼看起来和迪克有八分相似，黑发，硬朗利落的线条，漂亮的下巴。但自从被提姆戏称为蜜月旅行的为期一整年的环球旅行结束之后，迪克的头发已经长到齐肩了。昨天他还扯着迪克的辫子告诉他如果再不去理发他就会用蝙蝠镖亲自动手，因此他很确信这并不是他熟知的那个夜翼。

周围的惊呼声从夜翼出现起就没断过。还有人在喝彩，吹口哨，鼓掌——痛恨布鲁斯·韦恩的人，还有单纯喜欢看热闹的人。他们喜欢看到西装革履的公子哥被个愤怒的漂亮宝贝甩耳光，最好再闹得大一点，加上点儿哭泣和怒骂。这是能上头条的东西。而布鲁斯发现现场的记者全部都在拍他们，连克拉克也不例外。

 _该死，_ _这家伙_ _真不_ _够_ _朋友。_ 布鲁斯想。幸好他收购了星球日报，这大个子下个月写的所有报道都别想能刊登。

“夜翼”提着他的领子把他举到了半空中，这姿势一定好看极了。而他不能反抗，或是还击，至少不能当着这么多目击者和记者的面——他不能让事情变得更严重，变成:

布鲁斯·韦恩和前男友公开斗殴，韦恩被揍得哭爹喊娘

或是:

布鲁斯·韦恩狂暴伤人，家暴前男友，亿万富翁竟然是体术高手

“我知道你是谁。”他嘶声朝着依然颔首让脸藏在阴影里的冒名顶替者威胁，“你不是夜翼。放开我，否则——”

撞破玻璃的声音——有人从窗户里冲了进来，保安躁动着在人群边缘围拢，好像终于发现发生了什么，他真得为这卓越的应急反应速度给他们整年的奖金去掉一个零。

“从他身上下来！”闯入者急匆匆地朝着他们冲来，布鲁斯用余光看到一个黑色的影子，而下一秒一个极大的力道将他身上的那个家伙撞飞了出去，他被冲击力带得在空中翻了半圈，接着重重地砸在了地上。他的后背感觉不太妙，刚才的那下是货真价实的，他可不能当着媒体的面做个空翻然后稳稳落地—— ** _哦，该死。_** 布鲁斯抬起头，发现自己巨大的牺牲完全是无意义的——所有人都在对着大厅另一侧扭打的两个夜翼拍照尖叫，根本没有看着他的方向。

夜翼像是个卓越的地下拳击手那样锁住冒牌货的四肢，把他以一个扭曲而痛苦的姿势压贴在地上，似乎在等待着他快速连续拍打地面无声讨饶的时刻。然而片刻之后夜翼由于抢先攻击而占据的绝对优势便丧失殆尽，冒牌货借助他的手臂把他侧摔过去，两个人再次势均力敌地滚成一团。布鲁斯皱起眉来，被漆黑紧身衣包裹的手臂和大腿互相攻击，纠缠，运用着完全相似的招式，以至于他现在完全分不清究竟谁是迪克，谁又是杰森——没错， **杰森。** 在夜翼制伏冒牌货的那短短几秒里灯光照清楚了那张脸，尽管戴着多米诺面具，但只遮住颧骨的伪装对于熟人来说实在形同虚设。那是杰森·陶德，红头罩。

“停下！”他能听到迪克的怒吼，“你都做了些什么！白痴！”

布鲁斯感到自己刚才被冒牌夜翼狠抽的那半边脸颊现在已经彻底充血，肿了起来。他到底是该捂住脸以免谁拍到布鲁斯·韦恩脸上带着巴掌印的不雅照，还是该故作镇静地当做刚才一切都没有发生？

或者他该用些别的东西遮住那令人尴尬的手印。

“他当着所有人的面甩了你！”杰森冲着迪克吼了回去，“我都听说了——你该死的还要保护他？”

“嘿，这是我的事情！”

“如果你没有胆量去和那个混蛋讨公道，那你根本不配做夜翼！”

“是吗？难道你想说你就该穿这身制服？”

“我会比你做得好！至少我不会和布鲁斯谈恋爱——你蠢透了。”

“哦我蠢透了？到底是谁穿着别人的衣服满街跑？你为什么总喜欢穿我的衣服！”

“夜翼的名声已经被站在旁边看热闹的那个家伙毁尽了——你被一个花花公子玩了，英雄！我是在试图挽救夜翼——”

“你是在发疯！”

“我救了你的命！”

“你没有！是蝙蝠侠救了我！”

“该死，你不了解当时的情况——”

“我该死的了解！”

……

“够了。”几分钟后蝙蝠侠嘶哑低沉的吼声从两个吵得没完的夜翼身后传来。“你们俩，现在，给我出去。”

“看你干的好事！”长发的夜翼满脸沮丧，皱着眉头。

“你只是在羡慕我刚才做了你不敢做的。”壮一些的夜翼自负地斜嘴笑着，“而且不用负责任。”

接着他引爆了某种装置，伴随着爆炸声整个会场陷入了呛人的灰色烟雾之中。蝙蝠侠冲着敞开的大门追去，然而惊慌失措的人群把他推向一边。当他和夜翼终于来到街道上时，冒牌货已经了无踪迹。

“哦，你一定是在逗我。”夜翼的声音在颤抖，他咳嗽着，上气不接下气地诅咒起来，“他又就这么跑了？和上次一样？”

“我在他身上装了定位装置。”蝙蝠侠看着定位仪器的显示屏，上面的红点静止不动，“但是他好像在和你打斗的时候又把它放到了你身上。”

“你一定是在逗我。”夜翼气息不稳地呻吟道。

蝙蝠侠转过身来，沉默地俯视了夜翼片刻，直到年轻人因为不安而把手臂环抱在了胸前。“我挨了一巴掌。”蝙蝠侠轻声地坦白，尴尬地板着脸，吐字艰难，“刚刚我的脸差点塞不进面罩。”

“哦……”夜翼的表情因为心疼和愤怒而滑稽地扭曲起来。年轻人小心翼翼地凑上前去，对着昏暗的街灯端详了一会儿他的脸，“左右好像确实不一样大。”夜翼嘶嘶地吸着气，得出了结论。

蝙蝠侠沉默不语，低头凝视着自己的恋人。夜翼白色的护目镜片后隐约可见的那双温柔快活的蓝色眼睛正疑惑而疼惜地注视着他。

蝙蝠侠指了一下自己疼痛不已的肿印，再隐蔽地指了指自己的嘴唇。夜翼了然地微笑起来，把他推进了小巷的阴影中，踮起脚吻了上去。

“我们会抓住那个小混蛋的。”夜翼把他的面罩掀起，亲了亲他的脸颊，柔软而温凉的吻减缓了疼痛，就像他预料的那样。“然后我要帮你揍回来。”

 

**四** **：我们到家了，达米安少爷。**

“我们要去看他？”达米安难以置信地问道，“在他做了那么些丧心病狂的事情之后？他害得我差点高位截瘫，说真的！”

“他是你的兄弟。”格雷森弯下腰，替他整理衣领，“不是亲生的，但他依然是你父亲的儿子，就像你一样。”

过了一分钟，格雷森还是低着头在鼓捣他的衣领。达米安开始对格雷森神经质的举动感到不耐烦。他知道年长的男人仅仅是在试图逃避现实，“承认吧，你也不觉得这是个好主意。”达米安得意地说，“我们现在就去和父亲说这趟探视取消了——”

“不行。”格雷森摇了摇头，这让达米安的不耐烦程度又增加了一层。他讨厌格雷森变得优柔寡断，天人交战，因为这往往意味着他要来收拾烂摊子。

“迪克。”遥远的叫声从楼下传来，父亲在门廊处向他们招手，一辆崭新的雪佛兰正停在铺砾石的快车道上。

“来啦！”格雷森像个傻瓜似的把头伸出窗外，朝父亲挥手，语调轻快，带着言情小说里的庸俗傻气。达米安叹了口气，“你得呆在家里，不是吗？阿克汉姆的会客制度规定无名无身份背景资料的红头罩先生一次只能接见一位探视者。”

“或一位未成年探视者以及他的监护人——这是为了那些谋杀了自己丈夫的可怜女人准备的制度。”格雷森抱怨道，不知是同情还是感慨地皱了皱鼻子，但在瞬间又恢复了满脸笑容，“嘿。”男人拍了拍达米安的肩膀，“替我向杰森问好。”

杰森·陶德，试图偷走蝙蝠侠身份，试图向活力双雄复仇，试图谋杀自己的敌人并成功的疯子。现在他正穿着一件紧绷的疗养院制服，透过铁窗用他那双满含嘲讽的蓝眼睛瞪视他们。护工把他五花大绑地押送到了会客室，把他拷在椅子上，撤去手臂和嘴巴的束缚，接着默默退去，仅留下他们三个人。

陶德看上去很愉快，这是一个正常人在疯人院里绝对得不到的情绪。达米安皱起眉，打量着红头罩。姜红色的头发因为几个月疏于打理已经又长又乱，刺眼地垂在男人的脸颊边。此刻他们眼前的这个男人和之前他所知道的红头罩截然不同——他不再是那个走投无路的困兽，一个走不出往日阴影，同样也无法原谅任何人连同他自己的疯子。他看上去像是个自信而沉稳的家伙。一个胸怀计划，并充满希望的男人。

“恭喜。”陶德冲着父亲微笑，他的语气让达米安感到一阵恶心。“你现在也知道了死而复生是什么滋味。”

“我今天来这里不是为了吵架的，杰森。”父亲沉着地应对了男人的挑衅，似乎早就有所准备，“我来是想亲自通知你，圣诞夜韦恩庄园将举办一次家族聚会，我希望你能考虑参加。”

“我？参加你的家族聚会？”陶德冷笑起来，但很明显他完全没有料到这招，“你在说梦话吗，布鲁斯。”

“我向新任院长了解过你的情况，他说如果你一直能这样表现良好，到圣诞节的时候应该能批准你在有监护人员陪同的情况下离开疗养院探亲。”父亲回答，“如果你确实有意向参加聚会，我会向院长求情，让你仅在我们的监护下离院几天。”

陶德狐疑地打量着父亲，似乎在揣测他的真实意图，而达米安忍不住叫了起来。“我们不能相信他，父亲。”他指着陶德，“离开这里的那一秒他就会逃跑的，我敢打赌。”

父亲尴尬地咳嗽了一声，而陶德大笑起来。

“你真是个傲慢无礼的臭小子。”陶德眯起眼睛看向他，“我敢说迪基是唯一能制住你的人——他怎么没来？”

“他……”

“哦，别说，让我猜猜：他和蝙蝠侠的绯闻正搞得他焦头烂额？”陶德满含兴趣地挑起眉，接着促狭地勾起嘴角，达米安敢发誓那是一个带着淫荡含义的笑容，而父亲看起来有些不安。

“我们都很期待你能回家过节，这对我们来说很重要。”父亲叹了口气，“我想说的就这么多，杰森。”

“你知道我已经决意不再和你们这帮蝙蝠厮混，对吧。”陶德耸耸肩，“我已经有了自己的名号，自己的装备和信条，还有了一个小跟班——我不再会回到过去了，绝不会。”

“我明白了。”父亲点了点头，面色沉肃而平静。他轻声呼唤达米安跟他一起离去。当他们先后走出会客室狭小苍白的铁门时，他们身后传来了红头罩的低声承诺。

“我会出席的。”男人说，而当他们回头的时候，铁门已经自动关上了，将那只家族的黑羊隔绝在了门后。

一路上父亲都没有说话。而达米安难得地感到了某种微妙的平静。他有一瞬间抓住了凝结整个滑稽怪诞的蝙蝠家族的那一丝细滑的绳索，而当他意识到这一点时，它竟然正从杰森·陶德的手中延伸出来。管家在驾驶座上大声为他们阿克汉姆之行收获的好消息感叹。父亲的嘴角微微上勾，午后的阳光顺着他们前行而不断倾斜，直到他们经过那条枫叶铺盖天际的林荫道，回到韦恩庄园宏伟展开的W型身躯前。

汽车震动轰鸣着行驶到车道的尽头，管家熟练而稳重地将车横停下来。达米安抢先打开车门，走到了冻结冰冷的泥土上。西斜的阳光正巧将弓形窗点缀得半明半暗，像是古堡幽谧的入口。整栋巨大的建筑一半沉浸在金黄色的光芒中，而另一半则覆盖着阴影。阴影的那部分显得寒冷而诡秘。达米安朝着太阳的方向伸了个懒腰，一只巨大的黑鸟从林中跃起，怪叫了一声又沉落下去。

他回过头，看到父亲正快步向着正门走去。父亲恰好行走在阴影的那半边中，因而地上并没有他的影子，这让他的步伐显得有些孤单。格雷森正站在阳光满溢的大门前，不知道已经在那里等候了多久。当达米安注意到他时，格雷森正抬起手臂做出一个既像是索取拥抱，又像是抵御风寒的奇怪姿势。阳光点亮了男人被寒风吹得发红的侧脸，他的微笑，他眼睛明亮而纯净的蓝色。他的影子在地上拉长，伴随着风所带动的衣摆的飞舞，在父亲走进阳光的那一刻包裹住了他。

此刻，其他的一切都是打扰。

“我们到家了，达米安少爷。”阿尔弗雷德推了推他的肩膀，语调里带着善意的调侃，似乎对他的止步不前感到困惑不解。

 


End file.
